


a bark and stormy night

by scrunch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternia, Digital Art, Gen, Pirates, Troll Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunch/pseuds/scrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and Jade "The Grim" Harley terrorise the high seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



> For the prompt: Jade and Mindfang interacting in any way! I went with the obvious choice. :P

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt immediately grabbed me because it's an unusual pairing, but I like it! Pictured here is Jade owning some nerd's boat as Mindfang says something like YEAH! GET WRECKED!!!!!!!! With Jade's 'spacial kinesis' and Mindfang's mental manipulation they would rule the seas with ease :::) [Check it out on my Tumblr!](http://scrunch.tumblr.com/post/109148495798/because-i-finished-my-ladystuck-2014-art-way#notes)


End file.
